Time for a wedding
by Dr.BadAss Is In
Summary: Sequel to 'Sacrifice'. Sam and Tracy announce their engagement and also find out about Crys and Michael. The group head to Thailand to have a Supernatural wedding


Crys felt Michael stir beneath her and looked up to see he was still asleep. Crys kissed his bare chest softly before hopping out of the bed and snapping on some cloths. She walked into the kitchen and heard voices in the living room.

"We don't know that there here" Tracy said. Crys walked into the living room holding a cup of coffee to see Sam and Tracy standing there.

"Can I help you?" Crys said making them turn to her.

"Well we know that there here and alive" Sam stated.

"I'm not going to ask" Crys muttered sitting down on the couch.

"We just got worried when we couldn't find you or Michael" Tracy said sitting beside her.

"I believe that's why they invented phones" Crys joked.

"Crowley refused to give us your number" Sam replied sitting on the chair opposite them.

"So how have you two been the past 8 months?" Crys asked sipping her coffee.

"We're getting married actually" Tracy beamed.

"That's great" Crys smiled at them.

"Yeah we got engaged 3 months ago and you're the first person we've told" Sam grinned.

"So when's the big day?" Crys questioned to Tracy.

"Ehh we haven't actually decided yet" Tracy rubbed the back of her neck.

"Why not get Lucifer or Gabriel to design something then you could get married whenever you wanted without dealing with the whole wedding planners" Crys suggested.

"We haven't seen Gabriel or Alex since last night"

"Maybe he killed her" Crys shrugged.

"Crys!" Tracy scolded her.

"Hell I might kill her" Crys muttered.

"Why?" Sam asked.

"She keeps staring at Michael like a teen staring at a shirtless Channing Tatum" Crys shuddered.

"Yeah I have to agree with her it's really creepy" Tracy said.

"Maybe they made up" Sam shrugged.

"Anyway if you want a normal wedding I know just the girl for a planner" Crys said after a few minutes.

"Who?" Sam and Tracy asked.

"Ginger does professional planning now. She has done 5 weddings and one high school reunion" She answered.

"The demon drag queen?" Sam replied.

"Hey drag queens have great style plus being she is a demon just makes her better" Crys defended.

"I think we'll go for the angel option" Tracy stated.

"Suit yourselves" Michael came out a few minutes later wearing sweats and a t-shirt.

"Mornin" He muttered giving Crys a kiss on the cheek before sitting down beside her.

"Hey" Sam and Tracy replied. Michael noticed the engagement ring on Tracy's hand.

"Congrats guys" He said smiling at them.

"Thanks"

"How did Dean take the news?" Michael asked conjuring up a coffee.

"You and Crys are the only ones that know so far" Tracy replied.

"Good luck telling him"

"Good luck telling Becky" Crys teased.

"Don't bring her up" Sam mumbled.

"Aww but she's your #1 super fan and a friend of mine" Crys grinned at him. Sam sent a glare her way then noticed her ring when she took a drink.

"So any news on your end?" Sam asked.

"No" Michael and Crys said.

"Ohh really?" Sam quirked an eyebrow at them.

"Is there a reason you're here?" Michael asked changing the subject.

"We didn't know where you were this morning so checked here" Tracy replied.

"You know that's why we have phones right?"

"We don't have Crys' new number and yours was turned off" Sam explained.

"Ohh yeah I turned it off last night" Michael remembered. Tracy caught a glimpse of Crys' ring and eyed the two of them.

"Are you two engaged?" She asked.

"Nooo" Michael and Crys said slowly.

"Then you won't mind if we call Lucifer and invite him over" Sam smirked pulling out his phone.

"Go ahead" Michael damned him on the inside. A few minutes later Lucifer and Kate appeared.

"Ohh good there alive" Lucifer sighed in relief.

"When were we dead?" Michael asked.

"When we couldn't find you" Kate replied. Crys silently motioned for Kate to look at the ring on Tracy's hand but instead Kate saw hers.

"Since when are you two married?" Kate asked them. Crys face-palmed and sighed.

"We aren't married" Michael replied.

"Yet" Sam coughed smirking.

"Ohh how I hate you Winchester" Michael glared at Sam.

"Care to explain why we weren't informed of either engagements?" Lucifer questioned. Sam and Tracy looked to Lucifer who pointed to the ring.

"Ehh" Both couples stuttered.

"You two are getting married and you didn't tell us" Kate said turning to Sam.

"Yes Sam why didn't you tell us?" Michael smirked at him.

"We…uggh…wanted to wait for the right time" Tracy replied.

"And 3 months wasn't enough time?" Crys grinned at them.

"3 MONTHS?!" Kate exclaimed. Sam and Tracy glared at Crys and Michael. Sam explained how they didn't want anyone to know just yet and when he was done explaining Kate and Lucifer rounded on Michael and Crys.

"How long have you two been engaged?" Lucifer questioned. Michael looked to his watch then back to him.

"About 12 hours" He replied.

"You were going to tell us right?" Kate asked.

"No" Michael and Crys replied.

"My brothers getting married and he wasn't going to tell me" Lucifer shook his head.

"That was the plan" Michael answered. Lucifer rolled his eyes at him and turned back to Sam and Tracy.

"So when are you getting married?"

"Don't know" Sam shrugged.

"If you want you could get married now" Lucifer suggested.

"Dean and the others aren't here" Sam reminded him. Crys snapped her fingers making the group appear.

"Happy?" She said. Crys noticed Crowley was wearing only his boxers.

"Why am I here?" Crowley questioned before he noticed his lack of clothing.

"I'll be right back" He said walking into one of the rooms.

"Why are we here?" Dean asked.

"Sammy and Tracy are getting married in half an hour" Lucifer replied. Everyone looked to Sam who shrugged.

"Thanks for telling us" Dean said sarcastically.

"I have a better question" Bobby said.

"What?" Crys asked.

"Why are their strip poles in the living room?" He pointed to the podiums behind Lucifer.

"Michael likes a show" Crys shrugged.

"Right"

"Were you ever going to tell us Sam?" Dean asked.

"Eventually and if it's any consolation Michael and Crys are engaged as well" He pointed to them.

"Were you two going to tell us?" Dean turned to them.

"No"

"So you were going to have a secretive wedding?" Gabriel cocked an eyebrow at them.

"Yes" Michael replied. Crowley came back out in his usual black suit and noticed the awkward tension in the room.

"What'd I miss?" He asked.

"Two secret engagements" Bobby replied.

"Ahh" He nodded his head. Crys and Lucifer conjured up tuxedos and dresses for everyone and told them to get changed.

"So where do you want to be married?" Crys asked as Ginger was styling Tracy's hair.

"Ask Sam I don't mind" Tracy replied. Crys shrugged and went to the room Sam was in a few doors down.

"Hey Sammy where do you and Tracy want to be married?" Crys said sticking her head into the room.

"I don't mind" Sam shrugged.

"Pick a location right now or so help me god I will let Lucifer pick" Crys threatened.

"Ehh Thailand?" Sam suggested.

"Good choice" Crys went back to Crys and Ginger.

"Sam chose Thailand so consider yourself lucky" Crys said.

"Why?" Tracy turned to face her.

"I was about to let Lucifer pick the location"

"Darling you look gorgeous" Ginger gushed over Tracy.

"You're a miracle worker as always Ginger" Crys winked at her.

"Thanks love" Ginger blushed.

"Ok so you have choice of married on the beach or in a hotel" Lucifer said walking in.

"Eh beach" Tracy picked.

"Awesome" He grinned.

"Lookin good Luci" Crys complimented.

"Thank you" Lucifer smiled before walking out.

"Right Michael and I will go ahead and set everything up while you lot finish everything here" Crys said before leaving to get Michael. She found him in there room putting on the tuxedo jacket, Crys noticed he left his dirty blonde hair messy like he just got out of bed.

"Babe we have to go ahead and set everything up" Crys said approaching him.

"Where's it happening?" He asked turning to her.

"On a beach in Thailand" She replied as his hands found their way to her waist pulling her closer to him. Michael noticed Crys was wearing a backless blood red dress that flowed down just above her ankles and stopped just above her hips.

"You look beautiful" He complimented smiling at her.

"Thank you. Do you not know how to work a comb?" She joked running her hand through his messy hair.

"I like it like that" He replied.

"You look extremely handsome in a tux" She commented placing her hands on his shoulders. Michael smiled and kissed her gently before zapping them to Thailand. They went to the nearest beach and made sure nobody was around before conjuring up an arch with red and white roses, chairs, a bar with a bartender, Crys booked a week's stay in the hotel's pent house suit and Michael got Raphael as the pastor.

"Why am I wearing this ridiculous uniform?" Raphael asked gesturing to the priest collar.

"Sam and Tracy are getting married and you are going to perform the ceremony" Michael replied taking a seat.

"Find someone else" Raphael growled.

"I am your superior and older sibling you shall do as I say. You shall perform and do so with a smile on your face and you will be happy about it or I will demote you to a cupid" Michael threatened.

"Fine" Raphael hissed taking a seat. When Lucifer and Gabriel zapped everyone there they were surprised to see Raphael.

"Finally!" Raphael exclaimed.

"Happier" Michael glared at him. Raphael forced a smile and went to stand at the altar.

"What's he doing here?" Sam asked.

"He volunteered to be the pastor" Michael replied.

"Thanks Raph" Sam smiled at him.

"Yeah, yeah" Raphael sighed damning Michael on the inside. Lucifer, Dean, Adam and Gabriel served as groom's men while Kate, Sariel, Amber and Alex served as bridesmaids. Michael, Crys, Ginger, Bobby, Castiel, Crowley, Samandriel, Reina, Rafael, Felix, Chuck and Becky (forced to go by Crys), Balthazar, Ash and Cassie sat in the chairs watching the wedding. When Tracy began walking up the isle Crys admired Ginger's choice in dress. She was wearing a pure white dress with flower patterns and diamonds. The dress flowed stopped at her ankles but the back of it dragged along the sand. Sam wore a tux with a black jacket and red shirt.

"Do you Samuel Winchester, take Tracy Gray to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in heath, till death do you part as long as you both shall live?" Raphael sighed. He looked over to Michael who was sending him a glare to be happier or else.

"I do" Sam smiled.

"Tracy do you accept everything I just said except to Sam because I can't be bothered to repeat myself?" Raphael asked. Everyone looked weirdly at Raphael except Michael and Crys who face-palmed.

"I do" Tracy replied eyeing Raphael oddly.

"Yay you're married. Can I go now?" Raphael looked over to Michael.

"Not until the ceremony is over you idiot" Michael replied.

"Kiss her so I can go or I will smite you both" Raphael looked to Sam. Sam cupped the back of Tracy's neck and pulled her into a soft kiss.

"Thank dad" Raphael said before disappearing.

"I knew we should have gotten Balthazar to do it" Crys stated.

"Yeah Raphael was a bad choice" Michael laughed. Crys looked over to Becky and saw she was trying not to cry while Chuck was trying to comfort her. After the ceremony everyone went to the tent Michael conjured up to dance and drink.

"Seth put all drinks on my tab" Crys said leaning against the bar.

"You got it" Seth replied. Sam and Tracy approached Michael and Crys who were chatting by the bar.

"Guys thank you for all this" Sam said wrapping his arm around Tracy's waist.

"No problem Sammy" Crys replied.

"Ohh and one more thing" Michael said pulling the hotel key from his back pocket.

"What?" Tracy questioned.

"We booked you a week's stay in the hotel penthouse suit on us plus your bags are up there thanks to Lucifer" Michael handed Sam the key.

"Thanks guys" Tracy said giving Crys a hug.

"Other than priest Raphael it was amazing" Sam commented.

"Yeah we should have gone for Balthazar. He would have put effort and joy into it" Michael laughed.

"You guys got any band requests?" Lucifer asked appearing beside them.

"Ehh no" Sam said cautiously.

"Fine DEAN WHAT BAND SHOULD PLAY?" Lucifer called over to him.

"BON JOVI!" Dean shouted back.

"Hell yeah" Crys raised her beer. Lucifer grinned and snapped his fingers making Bon Jovi appear confused.

"You owe me so get playing" Lucifer said walking over to them.

"Sure thing" Jon said. They began playing so Dean and Rafael hopped on stage and began singing with them.

"Are you sure he's not Dean's kid?" Michael joked.

"I'm sure" Crys laughed. Michael dragged Crys to the floor to join the others for a dance. Once the second song finished Dean grabbed the mic and got everyone's attention.

"When Sam first met Tracy a year and a half ago they couldn't keep their eyes off each other. I knew there was something sparking between them so I left after we got what we came for but Sam stayed and he and Tracy started going at it on the couch. They became inseparable for the first few months of their relationship and then they fell in love. At first I tried to warn her off using the 'hurt my brother I'll kill you get Lucifer to bring you back then kill you again' speech but she just bitch slapped me then had Crys bitch slap me for the threat which hurt by the way. I'm happy he found someone to spend the rest of his life with who is perfect for him. Congrats bro" Dean said earning a few laughs and awes. Once Dean got off the stage Tracy got on and took the mic.

"Thank you Dean that was beautiful. I'd like to thank Lucifer, Michael and Crys for making all this possible today you guys are awesome. I'd also like to thank Crys because if it wasn't for her inviting me over to her place to piss Michael off, I wouldn't have met Sam. So thank you everyone" Tracy smiled at Crys.

"If this is the outcome of me pissing you off I should do it more often" Crys joked to Michael.

"You're kidding…right?" Michael looked down at her.

"Yes" Crys rolled her eyes at him. The rest of the night went by with dancing, music, Becky trying not to cry, a really drunk Lucifer, Dean getting pushed off stage by Bon Jovi and a drunk Chuck.

"Hey Crys come're" Lucifer beckoned her over. Crys went over and he whispered an idea in her ear.

"Will you do it?" He asked stumbling slightly.

"Sure it'll be fun" Crys laughed. She made sure nobody was looking and snapped her fingers making a strip podium appear on stage. Lucifer ran up and started stripping.

"KATE!" Sam shouted rushing to find her.

"GO LUCI!" Gabriel and Crys shouted cheering him on. Michael began recording as Tracy and Dean tried to get him down.

"Hell no I'm a stripper!" Lucifer exclaimed as he hung upside down shirtless. Crys and Gabriel hopped on stage either side of him and began tossing money at him.

"Don't encourage him!" Alex scolded them. Crys snapped her fingers making Alex have an urge to dance on the other podium Gabriel conjured up.

"Now it's a party" Gabriel said throwing money at Alex as she spun around the pole.

"ALEX STOP DANCING!" Dean exclaimed.

"Do you want to be next?" Crys smirked at him.

"No" Dean muttered going back to listen to Bon Jovi. Sam came back in with Kate then froze at the sight of his sister.

"LUCIFER STOP STRIPPING!" Kate exclaimed.

"NO!" Lucifer replied trying to remove his jeans. Michael laughed when he couldn't get them off so gave up and sat down pouting. Gabriel decided to take Lucifer's place in dancing on the podium.

"Ok Luci let's get you sober" Kate said dragging him out of the tent.

"I don't wanna" Lucifer whined. Crys hopped off the stage and went back over to Michael who was still recording. Half an hour later Michael and Crys began walking along the beach while everyone else stayed back.

"That was certainly an experience" Michael commented sitting down.

"Yeah it was fun" Crys replied sitting between his legs. Crys leaned back into Michael's chest as they stared at the ocean flowing onto the sand.

"Let's get married" Michael stated

"What?" Crys looked up at him.

"Right now let's get married" He smiled. Crys leaned up and kissed him passionately before pulling away.

"Is that a yes?" Michael asked.

"Yep" Crys grinned. Michael stood up and helped her to her feet.

"I know just the pastor" Michael smirked making Raphael appear in the uniform again.

"OH COME ON!" He exclaimed looking at his cloths.

"Whos wedding am I performing this time?" Raphael glared at them.

"Ours" Michael replied.

"I do not wish to perform another wedding brother!" Raphael gritted out.

"Fine cupid it is ohh and good luck with the hugging brother" Michael raised his hand to snap his fingers.

"Fine I'll do it you asshole" Raphael hissed. Michael smirked at him and lowered his hand.

"Do you Michael take Crys as your wife?" Raphael sighed.

"I do" Michael smiled at her.

"Crys do you take Michael my douchbag brother as your husband?" Raphael asked her.

"I do" Crys smiled at him.

"Congrats you're married, good luck with him" Raphael said to Crys before disappearing. Michael pulled Crys to him and dipped his head down to give her a long satisfying kiss. When they pulled away Crys noticed Michael slipped a silver wedding band on her finger that had a set of golden wings engraved on it. She looked at his hand and saw a golden band with a silver set of wings engraved.

"I love you" Crys whispered.

"Love you too" Michael smiled kissing her again.


End file.
